


catch me III

by littlehazandlou



Series: little larry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Jeff too, Kind of Dom/Sub, M/M, Sarah and Mitch are there for like two seconds, baby harry], basically a bunch of little harry fluff, bottles, harry gets hurt at some point, harry gets upset a bit, little harry content, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazandlou/pseuds/littlehazandlou
Summary: Harry sniffs and hesitantly glances around the room, his cheeks pinking as his band avoids his eye, looking down then and nodding, "Sorry..." He whispers and Louis hums."Sorry, who?" He asks, giving Harry's neck another gentle squeeze as he hesitates."Sorry, daddy..." He whispers, looking down and making Louis nod softly.Or, the one where Harry just really wants to sing, but the whole pandemic thing is sort of getting in his way.
Relationships: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, larrystylinson - Relationship
Series: little larry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	catch me III

Harry had been a pain all day. Snapping at Louis and Jeff, not listening to his bands suggestions to take a break - being too stubborn - and Louis had had enough. He knew that Harry got stressed when he couldn't perform, and he was usually alright with Harry taking his frustration out on him, but he hated it when he took it out on the people around him, the people who were only trying to help.

"Harry, babe, let's take a break now, yeah?" Louis calls from the corner of the room where he's sat himself in a large leather armchair, his legs crossed in the seat.

Harry turns to glare at him and huffs, "Not yet, Louis, God." he snaps, rolling his shoulders out before starting to move across the room to grab a guitar. Louis glares and glances around at Harry's band, sitting in an awkward silence as they avoid his and Harry's eyes. He watches as Mitch and Sarah share a look, glancing over at Louis.

Louis grumbles and sets his cup of tea down, standing and walking over to his boyfriend who resolutely ignores his approach.

"Harry." Louis says, crossing his arms and looking down at his boyfriend.

Harry doesn't even react, reaching to pick up a guitar, his clenched jaw the only sign of his frustration. Louis glances around the room at the band, all staring at them quietly from behind their instruments - he imagines that not only are they worried about Harry too, they're probably tired, they've been at it for hours.

Louis clears his throat, but Harry still ignores him so he steps forward, gripping the back of Harry's neck and lifting his head so they're eye to eye, squeezing slightly, "Harry." He says in a stern tone, clenching his own jaw "Don't make me ask again."

Harry's body immediately relaxes some, his breath stuttering as Louis watches his pupils dilate, nodding quickly and gulping softly - the sudden picture of submission.

"I just-" Harry gulps, almost dropping the guitar as he fumbles, but Louis catches it, "I just wanna sing..." He whispers, his voice already raspy from where he's been straining it - Louis wouldn't be surprised if he ended up sick after today.

"I know, Harry, but you have to look after yourself. And what about your band? Don't you think that they deserve a break? Mhmm?" Louis asks sternly, keeping his hand on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry sniffs and hesitantly glances around the room, his cheeks pinking as his band avoids his eye, looking down then and nodding, "Sorry..." He whispers and Louis hums.

"Sorry, who?" He asks, giving Harry's neck another gentle squeeze as he hesitates.

"Sorry, daddy..." He whispers, looking down and making Louis nod softly.

"Right, go outside and wait for me in the car, alright? I'll be out in a minute." He says, pushing the car keys into Harry's hand gently. Harry pouts and nods softly, starting to turn before looking at Louis again.

"Am I in trouble again, daddy?" He asks quietly and Louis sighs, gently pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"We'll see, baby." He says and Harry nods before quickly making his way out of the room. Louis sighs softly and looks around at the band. He didn't feel like making Harry apologise to them, especially when he could see the direction he thought this evening would be going in - they were still getting paid, and it had only been a few hours, but he knew Harry must have been a pain to work with today.

He's quick as he apologises to them, quickly chatting to Jeff about some stuff Harry needs to do, before he's grabbing his rucksack and heading out to the car.

Harry is crying quietly by the time he gets to the car, and he doesn't say anything as he gets into the drivers seat. Harry keeps his back to his boyfriend and Louis sighs, reaching across to gently rub Harry's back.

"Look at me, bubs..." Harry sniffles and waits a moment before turning in his seat to look up at Louis with big watery eyes, pouting softly, "Hey, baby..." Louis whispers.

"I just wanna perform, Lou... I just want things to go back to normal. I don't wanna wear masks and I wanna go see mum and Gem, and I just want everything to be normal again. I miss it." Harry says on a sob, burying his face into Louis' chest as he wraps his arms around him.

Louis holds his boy close as he cries, "I know, baby... Not too much longer now, okay? Then everything will be alright again."

He knew that Harry would eventually break, that the stress of having what he loves so much being taken away would eventually build and then break, so he's more or less prepared for this. He knows that Harry can sometimes struggle to confront his emotions, and lets it all build up, rather than actually talking things through like Louis does. He reaches into the back seat of the car and pulls out the rucksack he's had stored for a few weeks now - since Harry had to postpone even more tour dates a few weeks ago - and, one handed, manages to pull out a fluffy blanket of Harry's, wrapping it around the boy against his chest.

"We're gonna go home, and have a nice bath, okay? And then we're gonna have some dinner, and maybe watch some movies, how does that sound, baby?" He asks softly, holding Harry close even though leaning awkwardly across the centre console is starting to hurt his back.

Harry takes a shaky breath, sniffling softly, "Okay... have you got Mika?" he asks quietly, the rabbit always having been his favourite, his voice nasally from all of his crying.

"I don't, I'm afraid... but I do have another friend who wants some cuddles..." Louis says and reaches back again, pulling out a little stuffed dog from the bag "and as soon as we get home, Mika is waiting on the bed for you, okay?"

Harry slowly pulls away, gripping the blanket around him as he takes the dog with a small nod, his cheeks and nose pink, eyes still watery.

Louis gently pecks Harry's lips and smiles at him, "You wanna go down, maybe?" He asks softly, Harry nodding shyly and rubbing his cheek against the blanket "Alright, bubs, just wait for a little bit before I can get you changed, okay? Five minute drive. Want a Paci?" Harry gives a muted nod and Louis smiles softly, pulling out the ziplock bag with a clean Paci in it, pulling it out and gently pushing it against Harry's lips who takes it easily, snuggling back into his seat with the blanket and his toy.

"Okay, baby..." Louis says softly and starts the car, glancing at Harry again before he starts driving them home.

\----><\----

By the time Louis pulls into their garage, Harry is less upset in the seat next to him, but Louis can almost physically see him fighting the urge to go down - knows that he's waiting until Louis gets him changed so he can settle.

"Let's get you upstairs, hmm?" Louis says gently and Harry pouts up at him and nods.

Louis climbs out of the car and goes around to Harry's side, opening his door for him "You okay to-" Harry undoes his belt and raises his arms up, sucking earnestly on his Paci "-walk? I'll take that as a no." Louis says with a soft chuckle and wraps Harry in the blanket more so it doesn't drag across the floor before lifting the boy onto his hip with only some difficulty - Harry hadn't gone down for a while, a couple of months maybe, so he wasn't used to carrying the boy around any more.

"Daddy. Need a wee." Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck.

"Alright, my love, just a moment, okay? Wait until I've gotten you into a diaper first, okay?" Louis says but hurries inside as Harry's whines - the last thing they need is an accident upsetting Harry again. He gets inside and carries Harry into the guest bathroom, figuring he can worry about locking the car later.

"Okay, baby, you'll have to big boy pee if you're that desperate, okay?" He asks, Harry snuffling and nodding softly.

"Not that down yet, Lou..." He grumbles and Louis gently presses a kiss to his temple.

"I know, just don't want an accident, do we?" he asks softly and Harry groans softly, his cheeks lighting up in embarrassment as he lets Louis put him down and start unbuttoning his trousers.

Louis is gentle as he pushes Harry back to sit on the toilet, kissing his forehead and smiling faintly.

"Lou... can you go?" Harry asks in embarrassment and Louis sighs softly.

"I don't want to leave you alone, my love... it's nothing I haven't seen before, is it?" Louis replies and moves his hand to lightly sit on Harry's bladder, "C'mon, baby's... the quicker you have a wee, the quicker we can go and have a cuddle with Mika, yeah?" He asks and watches as Harry's pupils dilate, knowing that just his talking is helping Harry go down, making him more submissive to Louis' influence by the second.

The poor boy was probably so stressed that all it took was Louis bossing him around a little, and he barely complains any more as he quickly has a wee - his usual fight gone but his face bright red by the end, whining until Louis gets him clean and buttoned up.

Louis gently guides Harry to the sink and helps him to wash his hands, Harry groaning and pulling at the fabric of his corduroy trousers, "Want joggers, daddy..." he whines, his voice still muffled around his Paci as he chews on the plastic.

"I know, baby... let's go get you changed into some, yeah?" Louis asks and lifts Harry back onto his hip as he asks again, starting to carry him upstairs. Harry lays his head on Louis' shoulder and brushes his nose against his neck.

Louis turns the spare bedroom lights on low, gentle as he lays Harry on the bed, kissing his nose gently "You still want a bath, baby, or wanna have a nap maybe?"

"Bath, please, daddy." Harry whispers, fumbling with the Paci as it nearly falls out of his mouth, pushing it back in.

"Alright, angel, diaper then I'll start running your bath." Louis says and goes into the bathroom to find everything that he needs, making sure to keep quiet so he doesn't get Harry out of the nice daze he's in now - his previous upset seemingly forgotten for the moment.

Louis glances at Harry from the bathroom, seeing that the boy has dropped the little dog and is now holding Mika, his nose pressed into the bunnies stomach where Louis had dropped some lavender oil, knowing it helped the boy sleep.

He quickly grabs what he needs, and starts running the bath for Harry while he's there, heading back to the boy afterwards.

"I'm just gonna put you in a diaper while the bath runs, okay bubs?" Louis asks softly, Harry blinking slowly up at him with a small nod, his eyes glazed over as he drops before Louis' eyes.

Sometimes Harry struggles to go down, needs to be helped along the way, roughed up a bit - it's why he'll often drop after a punishment - but other times, when his body really needs it, he'll drop all on his own, without any help from Louis, but that doesn't mean that Louis can't work to try and make it as smooth a transition as possible.

He's quick in getting Harry in a diaper, Harry quiet as he sucks on his Paci and plays with Mika, letting out soft sighs here and there. Louis leaves Harry in just his diaper as he goes to check on the bath, adding some lavender oil again - the first night of sleep when Harry goes down can sometimes be rough, and judging by his upset earlier he wants to make sure that he sleeps as soundly as possible. He heads back into the bedroom and smiles down at his sleepy boy, kissing his forehead.

It's quiet for a moment then, Louis gently stroking through Harry's hair as he doses, quickly texting Jeff to apologise again for earlier. Harry presses Mika to his face again and shudders before looking up at Louis over the bunny, his eyes still sleepy.

"Daddy. Wet." He murmurs, clearly down enough now to not be embarrassed.

"Alright, baby, thank you for telling me... it's bath time now, anyway." Louis says with a smile, gently pulling Harry to sit up, the boy just looking up at him sleepily, sighing but letting Louis pick him up and carry him through to the bathroom, letting himself be laid down onto the counter to get his diaper off.

Louis is gentle as he pulls the diaper away, folding it onto itself before wiping Harry down.

"Daddy... smells like Mika in here..." Harry says quietly, kicking his legs out slightly as Louis swipes a baby wipe up his crack.

"Yeah, like lavender... Nice, isn't it?" Harry gives a muted nod with a small satisfied smile - partly glad because he got the smell right, and partly because he's finally getting his bath "Making you sleepy?" Another nod.

"That's good... Quick bath, then bottle, then bed, yeah? How does that sound, little one?" Louis asks, picking Harry up off the counter and carrying him towards the bath.

"Good, daddy..." Harry murmurs, rubbing his eyes and letting Louis slowly lower him into the bath, holding the back of his head for him, "Daddy coming in?" Harry asks sleepily and Louis smiles softly.

"Not tonight, baby... tomorrow, yeah? Let's just get you washed up, I think I've got a sleepy baby on my hands, haven't I?" Louis asks as he picks up Harry's fancy bar of soap, starting to lather up a loofa as Harry giggles sleepily and nods, rubbing his eyes again.

Louis smiles and starts to gently wash Harry's body, letting the boy doze above him, relaxed fully into the warm water.

"Daddy..?" Harry mumbles after a few minutes of silence, quiet as Louis washes under his arms.

"Yes, my love?" Louis replies, starting to rinse Harry's body off.

"Can I have some honey in my milk tonight?" Harry asks quietly, shivering as Louis presses into some of the tenser muscles in his back.

"Of course you can, angel... know that makes you sleepy, huh?"

"yeah..." Harry whispers, his eyes getting heavier by the minute, "Out now please, daddy..."

"Okay, bubs, good manners, thank you." Louis praises softly, Harry preening sleepily below him as he lets Louis hoist him out of the bath, shivering with a soft whine in the chilly bathroom.

Louis gently puts Harry on the ground and goes to reach for a towel, his eyes widening as Harry whines again and hooks an ankle over Louis' hip, jumping up. Louis gasps and barely catches Harry, hoisting him onto his hip with a huff as Harry immediately settles in his arms, laying his head on his shoulder with a content hum.

Louis shakes his head softly and sighs, his clothes soaked now, "alright, then..." He mumbles and wraps Harry in the towel one handed, making his way out of the en suite and towards their bed. Harry immediately reaches out for the bed and Louis chuckles as he lays Harry on the changing mat all laid out, quickly starting to dry him off as Harry melts into the mattress.

Louis quickly grabs a diaper that he'd brought out earlier and hums, starting to tape it down onto Harry's hips, "no sleeping yet, baby, we're gonna get you some food, okay?" he asks and kisses Harry's forehead before quickly dashing into the closet, grabbing the first onesie he sees, cream with big green flowers on it, and heading back into the bedroom.

Harry looks up sleepily, sucking on the paci he had apparently dug up from the sheets and shoved into his mouth, and his eyes light up at the onesie as he reaches out for it.

"Yeah, you like this one, huh?" Louis asks with a smile, letting Harry run his fingers over the material before starting to wrestle the younger boys limbs into the fabric. Harry smiles faintly lifts his shoulder to rub his cheek against the soft material, smiling sleepily up at Louis who gently picks him up again.

Harry rubs his eyes and and makes a snuffling noise "food, daddy?" he asks softly, his stomach grumbling against Louis' side.

"yeah, baby... your honey milk and nanas, how does that sound, little one?" Louis asks as he lets Harry grab Mika before making his way downstairs with the boy on his hip.

"Kay... then sleep?" Harry asks softly around his Paci, Louis nodding as he sets him down on the counter gently.

"Of course, baby..."

It isn't long until Harry is curled up fast asleep in bed, his face buried in his pillow as he drools around his Paci. He had eaten his bananas and easily nursed in Louis' arms, fast asleep before Louis had even come back to bed from getting a cloth to wipe the boys mouth up. He quickly cleans his sleeping baby before resigning to also going to bed. It was only eight o'clock, but it had been a stressful day, so he figured it wasn't the worst thing to get an early night. He climbs under the covers, pulling Harry gently against him with a kiss to his forehead as he drifts off with his boy in his arms.

\----><\----

Of course the early night thing didn't work in his favour, which is why Louis has found himself awake at six thirty in the morning, having already been awake for an hour, doing the laundry. Harry had still been fast asleep when he had woken up, and he figured he would let the boy have his lie in as he got up and set up the baby monitor, now hooked into the waistband of his joggers as he listens to the gentle breaths of the sleeping boy in the upstairs room, a podcast playing quietly from his phone as he chucks clothes into the washing machine.

A sense of calm had settled over the house, which is why Louis immediately became suspicious when he realises that everything is silent -things were never this calm the day after Harry went down. He presses 'start' on the washing machine before standing back up with a frown, unhooking the monitor from his joggers and turning its volume up, frowning as he can't hear Harry's soft breaths anymore, or any of his sounds. Usually he can hear the boy waking up, or he'll call out to Louis if he really wants to get up. But, nothing. Radio silence.

He hits pause on his podcast, pocketing his phone before starting to make his way through the house, keeping an ear out for any sign of his baby. He hesitates in calling out, sometimes if Harry is sleeping deeply enough, he will go incredibly quiet, so it's not worth waking him if he's just being paranoid.

He. walks through the kitchen snd out towards the staircase, but he freezes when he finally hears something, a quiet 'daddy?' reaching his ears as he looks up, a sleep rumpled Harry standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs, one hand on the wall as he rubs at his eye sleepily, his Paci still bobbing gently in his mouth. Louis thinks back, unsure of how Harry got up himself when he had been sure he had put the bed guards up. Harry knows he's not to leave the bed if the guards are up. Not on his own, anyway. He shakes his head briefly and puts his attention back on the boy.

Harry was never great at walking when he was little, alway preferring to be carried around by his daddy. He was constantly tripping over things when he was big, so little Harry was a real fall risk. And stairs. Oh god, stairs were never a good idea when he was little. Barely a good idea when big, requiring concentration from the lanky boy, so even worse of an idea when his body becomes even more uncoordinated.

He watches as the younger boys face lights up at the sight of him, barely even glancing down before trying to start making his way down to Louis, who's eyes widen slightly as he goes to take a step forward, "Baby, no, wait for Daddy-" He says, but gasps as Harry's foot catches only on the second step and he starts to tip forward, his body weight carrying him as Louis' heart rate spikes.

Louis winces as Harry yelps as he hits the stairs, a small 'thud' sounding as he goes down, tumbling slightly. Louis rushes forward and up the stairs, catching Harry halfway, the boy hitting into his legs with an 'oof'. Louis is quick to set Harry right, crouching down to kneel on the stairs, cupping Harry's cheeks as the boy looks at him with wide eyes, a purple mark already forming on the bridge of his nose.

"Baby? Haz, what hurts?" Louis asks gently, his heart hammering in his chest as he starts to gently look Harry over. He glances up as the boy's breath catches, a small drop of blood starting to trickle from his nose and hitting his Paci as his eyes fill with tears.

"D-daddy..." He whispers, reaching his hand up to touch the drip. Louis gently catches his wrist and brings his hand to his lips, dropping a kiss there as Harry wheezes gently, clearly winded and a bit dazed.

"Yeah, baby, I know. Just a tumble..." Louis whispers as Harry starts to cry gently then, not looking to be in much pain as he lets Louis gently bundle him in his arms and carry him back to the bedroom as the boy cried into his neck, clearly panicked by the fall.

Louis frowns as he sees that he did in fact put the guards up, and lifts Harry over them so he's on his knees on the bed, his arms still around Louis' neck as he starts to sob, the fall clearly having freaked him out. He continues to cry as Louis lets go and puts the bed rails down, letting Harry continue to cling onto him.

Louis whispers softly to Harry as he climbs onto the bed next to him, gently unhooking his arms to pull back and look at the boy, the blood now smeared across his cheek and the bruise on his face having darkened, but his nose thankfully no longer bleeding.

"What hurts, baby? Can you tell daddy so I can help?" Louis asks, stopping Harry from immediately trying to latch onto him again, making him whine out as he continues to sob softly.

"M-My n-nose, daddy..." He stutters out, reaching his hand up to touch it again, letting Louis stop him this time and link their fingers.

"Okay, is it just your nose, little one? Nothing else? What about your head, how's that feeling?" Louis asks, trying to determine whether or not this calls for a hospital visit.

Harry just whimpers and shrugs, trying to climb into Louis' lap again as he keeps sobbing quietly, his breath hitching. Louis lets him, wrapping his arms around the boy, "Will you be a good boy and stay on the bed while I go and get you something for your nose? And a bottle, maybe?" he asks as he gently rocks them on the bed.

Harry whines, shaking his head and fisting a hand in the back of Louis' hair, making the older man hold back a wince, "D-daddy, stay."

"But your nose will keep hurting, baby... and is your little tummy not growling?" Louis asks, gently reaching back to untangle Harry's hand, placing it on his shoulder instead where he fists Louis' shirt, hiccuping but nodding slightly.

"Hurts, daddy..." Harry whispers, his sobs starting to die down to soft cries as the panic starts to recede, safe with his daddy.

"yeah, so I'm gonna get you some ice and painkillers, yeah? And some honey milk for your tummy."

"I come with you?" Harry asks quietly, looking at Louis with earnest eyes, remaining tears still gathered there, Louis unsure as to whether the rasp in his voice is rom his crying or whether he is in fact getting sick after straining himself yesterday.

"It's probably better if you stay here, little one... you're so big and strong, daddy can't carry you up and down the stairs so much." Louis says, lightly poking Harry in the tummy and getting a muted laugh in response - more a puff of air from his nose, "But, how about I set up your phone and I'll talk to you the whole time, mhmm?" he asks, gently rubbing at Harry's back as he lets the boy consider it.

"Facetime?" Harry whispers a moment later, subconsciously going to touch his nose again as Louis stops him, seeing the bruise starting to swell slightly.

"Of course, baby, if you want..." He says and Harry nods, rubbing his eyes a bit.

Louis gently untangles himself from the boy and sits him on the mattress, getting both of their phones and calling Harry's, "If I'm gone, you have to promise you won't leave the bed, okay? We'll talk about why you did earlier, but right now I'm going to look after my baby." he says, kissing Harry's head.

"Okay daddy... promise." Harry whispers, hiccuping softly as he pulls Mika from the sheets, letting Louis wrap him in a fluffy blanket and taking the phone from him, Louis kissing his forehead and making his way out, the guards back up as he makes sure his phone is held up to his face, talking gently to Harry as he gets everything ready, only having to gently tell him not to touch his nose a couple of times. Eventually he just ends up singing gently to the boy as he gets a bit weepy again.

It only takes a few minutes, and before either of them know it, Louis is putting the guards down and getting back onto the bed, letting Harry climb into his lap again.

"Hey, bubs, I got you some ice, here..." Louis says softly, tilting Harry back to lay with his head in the crook of his elbow before very gently placing a cold cloth against his nose, some ice in a bowl on the side. Harry doesn't react other than a small intake of breath, relaxing into it as the cold seeps into his skin and starts to soothe the ache of the bruise. 

"Nice..." He whispers around his Paci, closing his eyes then.

"Right, I'm going to lay you back, then change you, okay? Then you can have your bottle, alright?" Louis asks softly, sighing as he lays Harry back and sets about changing him, trying to calm himself down.

What if he hadn't gotten to the boy fast enough? If he'd fallen even one more step and hit his head harder? The boy is incredibly lucky that he didn't get too badly hurt, just a bump on the nose. He looks down at Harry as he gently undresses him, sighing quietly. He wouldn't give up being a caregiver for anything but, god, it could be a rollercoaster.

"Right, you want to stay in your onesie, or get dressed?" Louis asks gently, taping the lean diaper onto Harry's hips.

"Onesie, please, daddy." Harry mumbles, gently rubbing his eye and pouting as he accidentally bumps his nose.

"Alright, baby... no, down touch." Louis says, catching Harry's wrist as he goes to try and feel.

"Owie." Harry mumbles, pulling his hand from Louis and trying to reach up.

"Baby no, you'll make it even more owie. Keep the cloth on there and I'll give you some painkillers with your milk in a minute, okay? Don't touch." Louis says, starting to wrestle Harry into the onesie again even as the boy starts to squirm.

Louis sighs as he eventually gets Harry Into the fabric, taking the cloth away for a moment to wipe away any of the leftover blood before grabbing a fresh and colder one to replace it against the younger boys nose.

"Right, bottle time, okay? Are you gonna be good and quiet while I feed you?" Louis asks, kneeling up onto the bed to sit back against the headboard, Harry scrambling to get into his arms again as he nods.

"Yes, daddy.... Hungry." Harry says, getting himself into the right position in the crook of Louis' arm and laying back, taking his Paci out and opening his mouth, his voice definitely raspy from over use.

Louis laughs softly and nods, grabbing the slightly warm bottle from the side and gently sinking it into Harry's mouth, the boy immediately starting to drink.

Sometimes, especially after Harry's had an upset or if he's struggling to go down, giving him a bottle can be the best thing to help. There's something so intimate about nursing that helps to relax him - both of them, really. Louis gently rocks the boy as he watches him nurse, gently humming a soft lullaby to the boy until he's dozing as he drinks. 

And yeah, Harry had two meltdowns in two days and maybe sort of nearly broke his neck, but it's alright, because Louis was there to catch him (as always, no matter the situation), and yeah the younger boy might now be sort of sick because he kept singing when he shouldn't have (that one, Louis can't take the blame for. He tried.)

The thought of punishing Harry now for his behaviour yesterday doesn't even cross Louis' mind as he watches the boy relax, reaching to grab Mika and press her into the boys arms. His fall and subsequent upset was punishment enough for getting out of the bed, and they'd have a talk about it later, but right now he was content to let the boy eat and prepare for a lazy day, just the two of them.

Sometimes, those days are the best types of days.


End file.
